One Week One State
by darkgirl3
Summary: This is my take on the first time Dean met Lisa. R&R This will never be complete not after the season 5 finally sorry
1. Chapter 1

**One week one state**

**AN: I do not own anything **

**This is my take on how Dean met Lisa for the first time. Dean is nineteen, **

**My beta was Jremme, thanks for the help. **

**Chapter 1**

It had been a day since Dean had taken off after his dad had told him he could have an entire week to do whatever he wanted to do after the latest hunt. He'd gotten a little banged up, but not too bad. He'd had to take down the demon by himself because Sam had gotten hurt on the last hunt and his dad had another hunt, which had made this his first hunt alone. Now, though, he was getting to blow off steam; the plan was five states in five days, but that was about to change.

Dean walked in the bar after throwing his cell phone in the backseat of the Impala. He was nineteen years old and was looking to score one or maybe a couple of girls. He went straight to the bar and was glad when the bar tender didn't card him, but most nights he laughed because of the fact he was two years younger than the legal limit. After getting his second beer he went to the back and started hustling pool hoping to win enough money for at least a good two days rest in a motel room and not in the car, even though he loved it.

After the second game he had a few girls standing around him, mostly college girls. He was glad for the attention, but he saw one girl, scratch that, woman in the corner watching him and he couldn't help but watch her for a moment before sinking the ball in, once again winning. He'd lost one game so the guys didn't think he was cheating, but other than that he'd won four games and came away with enough money for a week's stay at a motel.

He took his winnings and made his way to the woman that was watching him.

"I couldn't help but notice that you were watching me," Dean told her, "you like something you saw?" he asked with a smile

"I sure do," the woman said with a smile, "I like the guy that is standing in the biker boots, with the leather jacket on that just won four games that most guys would have lost,"

"What're you going to do about that?" Dean asked her being straight forward

"I'm going to do this," She said before kissing him making sure she tasted the beer and letting him taste the liquor on her breath,

"Damn," Dean said when she pulled away, it had been a long time since he'd had a woman do that to him, make him want her right there not caring who was around, "how about we get out of here?" he asked looking at her, "I could get us a room,"

"No, I'm taking you to my place," she said to him, "oh and by the way, my name is Lisa," Lisa said taking Dean's hand and leading them out the door into the night air.


	2. Chapter 2

**One Week One State**

**AN: I own nothing. **

**My beta was Jremme, thanks for the help. **

**Chapter 2**

Dean wasn't sure what to think about Lisa at first she seemed a little wild like he was, but she was also easy to talk to. He wasn't thinking about the hunt he was supposed to be doing. All he could think about was the woman with biker boots of her own, leather jacket and a rocker shirt on.

"I'll drive and you follow me," Lisa said getting into her vehicle, "that is unless you've had too many?"

Dean knew he shouldn't drive, but he did it anyway knowing if his dad had found out he'd been doing laps for it. However he got behind the wheel and followed her to her place.

"You got a nice place," he said not sure what else to say at the time. _'Damn it why the hell am I freezing up?'_ he thought, _'I know how to seduce up to three women at once so why am I having problems with just one?'_ he asked himself as she led him inside. It was a huge spacious loft with a few things out over the place.

"Excuse the mess, I haven't had a chance to clean up," she said before pulling Dean back to her, "how about we cut the BS and go upstairs. I'm sure my bed would be a lot better for us," she said before kissing him again.

"You're right. A bed is a much better place," Dean said, "but we can start here," he added before kissing her again.

Lisa was smiling as she walked backwards up to her bedroom, taking the steps with ease and letting him kiss her the entire way up. Once in the bedroom she shut the door and pushed him towards her bed.

Dean kissed her rolling them over so he was on top; he'd been doing this he was fifteen so it was hell of a lot easier now and he could do it with his eyes closed, he reached down and pulled her shirt off, tossing it to the floor before kissing his way to her bra, making her arch up to him as he kissed and sucked at her skin erecting moans from her before kissing her lips bringing her tongue back into his mouth as he used one hand to unhook her bra before tossing it aside also.

Lisa held him to her as he sucked her nipple into his mouth. It had been a long time, if ever, since she had had it this good and she wasn't letting him go.

"Don't stop," she moaned as he switched to her other nipple making sure it wasn't feeling left out.

"Fuck," she said as he went for her jeans.

"Give me time. I'm getting there. Lisa," Dean said with a grin before licking his tongue along her chest from one breast to another till she was squirming under him, he couldn't help wanting to give her a release before moving on and that he did in a few short minutes.

"You look beautiful," he said watching her come down. "First time?" he asked.

"Not with sex, but that," she said breathlessly, "haven't found somebody that could like that before," she admitted, "might have to keep you here for awhile," she said before kissing him, "now how about you get out of your clothes while I finish my own,"

"That sounds like a good idea," Dean said, but he didn't move at first.

"You know you haven't told me your name," she said.

"Sorry 'bout that. It's Dean," he said with a smile but didn't give her his last name at first. He was debating, but something felt different, right. "Winchester," he finally said, "Dean Winchester,"

"Well, Dean Winchester I don't think you'll be leaving here for a few days, I like you," Lisa told him, "now get up so we can continue this,"

Dean didn't reply just got up before coming back to the bed laying his wallet on the nightstand with a condom on top of it, "might have to make a pit stop tomorrow before I stop by here, got to get few things,"

"Okay, just make sure you come back,"

"Oh, I'm going to come back," Dean said before kissing her before they started back up, he wanted to tease her a while longer bringing her to climax twice more before letting her have what she really wanted.

"Dean," she said reaching to the nightstand, "I want to," she told him

"Go ahead, after all you are the one on top," he said with a grin, but she was a tease too, she didn't slip it on right away she slowly slid it on making him want to cum right then, but he held on because he didn't think it would be too good. "You're killing me here."

"You did the same to me so why can't I have fun?" She as she put him to her entrance. "You want to cum?"

"Fuckin' hell I'm going to die," he said as she slowly sank onto him.

"Then cum," she told him as she started moving on him.

Dean held on making sure he didn't cum right away even though he wanted to. After flipping them over again so he could take control again he started slow, but after he telling him to speed up few times they were going at a fast pace to their releases, making the other moan. However it was over for her first as she came crying out his name when he hit her womb, it was too much pleasure to hang on any longer, he followed her making her go over yet again as he started stroking her clit. He knew the tricks, and this one definitely worked. He fell to his side, not pulling out as they both came down from their powerful climax. Dean slowly pulled out of her throwing the condom in the trash before curling into her.


End file.
